Anggel
by galura lucky22
Summary: kejadian aneh menimpa sakura. ia tidak bisa terluka. ia tidak bisa kecelakaan dan ia percaya bahwa ada yang menjaganya dari mara bahaya yang mendekatinya. siapakah penjaga itu?


Sejak kecil Sakura sudah merasakan hal aneh yang menimpanya,ia tidak bisa terluka dan tidak bisa kecelakaan. Tidak bisa,sesorang tidak akan mengijinkannya terluka. Ia tidak tahu orang itu siapa dan dari mana asalnya. Ia juga tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa. Ketika ia akan terluka atau kecelakaan,orang itu akan muncul dan menolongnya dari bahaya yang akan menimpanya. Sangat cepat dan tidak bisa terlihat. Tahu-tahu ia sudah terhindar dari bahaya. Sempat ia melihat sosok sang penyelamat yang rupanya memiliki rambut pirang dan berbadan tagap,namun ia tidak sempat melihat wajahnya karena ketika ia ingin melihatnya ia sudah hilang dalam sekejap.

Sejak kecil ia selalu mengumbar kepada semua orang bahwa dirinya memiliki malaikat pelindung sendiri yang pada akhirnya membuat semua tertawa karena tingkah manisnya dan ia selalu menggembungkan pipi kesal karena mereka tidak percaya. Ketika ia berusaha meyakinkan,mereka malah semakin tertawa dan mencubit pipinya yang cubby.

Baru ketika ia memasuki remaja ia sadar akan satu hal bahwa kejadian kejadian itu tidaklah logis,tidaklah masuk akal. Namun Sakura masih percaya bahwa ia mempunyai malaikat pelindung sendiri,ia masih percaya bahwa seseorang tengah memerhatikannya untuk memastikan keselamatannya. Sebenarnya Sakura masih selalu mengumbar tentang malaikat pelindungnya namun hanya pada teman baiknya,yamanaka Ino. Ia akan membicarakan pengalamannya ketika ia diselamatkan oleh sang malaikat kepada Ino yang selalu ditertawakan oleh Ino.

Apakah tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya? Apakah tidak seorang pun yang mau mempercayainya?

**Malaikat **

**Disclaimer : masashi bukan punya saya,masashi punya Naruto.**

**Warning : Abal, tidak sesuai EYD,gaje,typo pabalatak,Ide udah ada yang masarin banyak malah. Super OCC,membuat kepala pegal dan leher pusing serta kesalahan lainnya. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto x Haruno Sakura**

**Genre : romance,fantasy.**

**Rate : M? T.**

**Oneshoot**

**AN : asslam'mualaikum pemirsa FFN,saya update lagi fic gaje buatan saya. Ok ide cerita ini muncul setelah saya baca salah-satu fic tapi saya gak copy kok,malah jauh berbeda. Saya Cuma ambil ide pokoknya saja,lagian saya gak ngerti semua karena itu fic pake bahasa inggris. Cuma saya sedikit ambil scannya doang untuk penjelasan dan saya menambahkan sedikit scan dari fic EASA(element and sword art) XD. Yosh silakan membaca fic gaje saya.**

Di sore hari yang melelahkan akibat kegiatan yang telah dijalani. Terlihat seseorang yang tengah berjalan dengan terburu-buru di pinggir trotoar jalan. Rambut pink lembutnya berkibar searah angin berhembus melewatinya. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam merah jambu yang bertengger di tangannya untuk melihat waktu yang tersisa. Tas sekolah jingjingnya berkali-kali ia benarkan letaknya yang ia lampirkan di pundak agar tidak menganggu jalannya. Mulutnya komat-kamit seperti membaca mantra,wajahnya cemberut seakan ia tengah menghujat seseorang.

Setelah ia sampai di salah satu zebracross ia berhenti karena belum di persilahkan melewati jalan. Wajahnya semakin tertekuk karena masih lama lampu untuk para pejalan kaki menyala. masih berwarna merah. Ia kembali bergumam kesal.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih? Padahal dramanya akan segera dimulai. Haaah~ ini semua gara-gara kakashi-sensei. Kenapa meminta aku yang membantunya,kenapa tidak Sasuke saja. Ia pintar juga kan?"

Kepalanya ia tengokan kekanan dan kekiri melihat kendaraan yang lewat ke depannya. '_Apa perlu aku menerobosnya? Tapi itu melanggar aturan!'_ pikirnya. 'Tapi dramanya akan segera mulai,aku tak ingin melewatkannya.' Pikirnya gusar. Ia kembali menengok kanan kirinya. 'Lagian sedikit lenggang,aku terobos saja.' Pikirnya kembali. Setelah memastikannnya sekali lagi,tanpa ia langsung melintasi jalan dengan cepat namun tanpa diduga-duga, dari arah kirinya sebuah mobil tengah melaju dengan cepat ke arahnya. Suara kelakson yang dibunyikan membuat Sakura berhenti berjalan guna menegok arah sebelah kirinya dan ia malah berhenti dengan tubuh kaku seakan ia tengah dipaku. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut.

"Nona,Awas cepat menyingkir dari sana!" teriak pengguna jalan lain.

"Awas!" teriak ibu-ibu yang tadi ikut menunggu di lampu merah.

TIIN TIIIN

'Ayolah kaki berjalanlah,cepat selamatkan aku.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

TIIIIN

'Oh ya alloh tolong ma'afkanlah aku atas segala perbuatanku.' Doanya dalam hati.

TIIIN

Ketika mobil itu akan segera menabraknya ia langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Namun ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit menimpa tubuhnya melainkan ia merasa tengah digendong oleh seseorang dan berpindah dengan cepat.

CKIIIT

Semua mata yang melihatnya hanya bisa terbuka lebar karena tidak percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat,semua begitu cepat terjadi,mereka tidak sempat melihat kronologinya dengan jelas. Namun mereka yakin bahwa gadis yang tadi sempat akan tertabrak tengah berdiri di sisi jalan lainnya deqngan mata terpejam dan tangan terkepal erat.

"Ia selamat,bagaimana bisa? Aku yakin tadi ia akan tertabrak."

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Mungkin ada yang menolongnya. Tapi siapa?"

"Ini keajaiban yang maha kuasa."

Kira-kira begitulah ucapan para pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian aneh tadi.

"Hey nona,apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pejalan kaki yang mendekatinya.

"Eh,apa aku selamat?" tanyanya setelah membuka matanya.

"Ya,kau selamat tapi apakah kau terluka?" tanya pejalan kaki tadi.

"Tidak sama sekali. Terima kasih banyak karena telah menolongku,jii-san" ucap Sakura sambil membungkukan badan.

"E-eh,bukan jii-san yang menolongmu,jii-san baru mendatangimu barusan." Jawab si pejalan kaki yang sedikit terkejut menerima ucapan terima kasih dari Sakura.

"Loh,Jadi siapa yang menolongku kalau begitu?" ucap Sakura terkejut.

"Mungkin ini pertolongan dari alloh nak." Ucap sang pejalan kaki pada Sakura.

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja,jii-san pergi dulu. Lain kali hati-hati nak." Nasehat si pejalan kaki yang langsung melenggang pergi menjauh dari posisi Sakura berada.

'_Siapa yang menolongku?_' pikir Sakura sambil berjalan pulang kerumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ia terus memikirkan siapa yang menolongnya hingga melupakan tujuannya untuk pulang cepat kerumah dan berakhir dengan kejadian tadi. Hingga ketika ia sedang membuka pagar,sebuah pemikiran muncul '_Rasanya ini pernah terjadi.'_ Matanya sedikit melebar ketika memikirkan kemungkinan terkuatnya. '_Apakah dia yang menolongku?_' batin Sakura. '_Ya,pasti dia yang menolongku. Selama ini ketika aku dalam bahaya ia yang selalu menolongku. Apakah tuhan benar-benar mengirimkan malaikat pelindung untukku,terima kasih ya alloh_' ucapnya dalam hati yang langsung memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri,sudah pulang Sakura. Kemana saja sampai pulang petang begini?" tanya sang ibu-mebuki.

"Tadi kakashi sensei menyuruhku membantunya,bu." Jelas Sakura pada ibunya.

"Ya sudah. Kau mandi dulu sana dan setelahnya turun kebawah,makan ?" ucap mebuki.

"iya bu." Balas Sakura lagsung ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Skip time

Malam harinya di kamar Sakura

"Pig,apa kau percaya? Dia tadi menolongku lagi,pig!"ucap Sakura pada telepon genggamnya yang ada di telinga sebelah kiri.

"_Dia siapa? Memangnya kau kenapa,forehead?"_ tanya seseorang dari ponselnya.

"Itu loh,malaikat yang sering aku bicarakan,masa lupa? Dan tadi dia menolongku ketika aku nyaris tertabrak mobil." Jelas Sakura pada seseorang yang ia panggil pig-yamanaka Ino.

"_Kau nyaris tertabrak mobil? Kau ceroboh sekali. kenapa sampai mau tertabrak mobil begitu?"_ tanya Ino.

"Aku kan tidak ingin terlewat drama kesukaanku jadi ku terobos saja jalan agar lebih cepat sampai."

"_Lalu?_"

"Rupanya ada mobil yang sedang melaju cepat kearahku dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,tubuhku mendadak kaku,pig. Aku pasrah saja kala mobil itu akan menabrakku jadi aku memejamkan mata supaya tidak sakit nantinya tapi aku malah merasakan aku sedang digendong seseorang dan berpindah dengan cepat dari tempatku berdiri,dan aku tiba-tiba saja sudah ada disebrang jalan. Dan anehnya pig,saat aku tanya, Pejalan kaki lain tidak tahu siapa orang yang menyelamatkanku." Jelas Sakura.

"_Jadi kau berpikir bahwa yang menyelamatkanmu adalah malaikat-mu itu?_" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Yup,kau benar."

"_Tapi itu mustahil,forehead._" Bantah Ino.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku,pig?" tanya Sakura.

"_Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun semua yang kau bicarakan itu mustahil. Mana ada malaikat pelindung yang tuhan berikan padamu. semua pasti berpikiran yang sama denganku._"

"Tapi,pig. aku yakin aku merasakan seseorang memelukku saat nyaris saja aku tertabrak dan dari bukti-bukti masa lalu ku,malaikat penjagaku sudah terbukti adanya,pig."

"_Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan,forehead._"

"Ah sudahlah,aku malas berdebat dengan mu,pig. jaa ne." ucap Sakura langsung menutup percakapannya dengan Ino.

Di tempat Ino berada

"Tunggu,forehead,forehead. Apa ia marah ya,tapi apa aku salah menganggap Sakura hanya berhayal?" ucap Ino bingung juga dengan sikap Sakura.

"Sudahlah besok saja aku bicarakannya dengan Sakura." Ucap Ino langsung menyimpan ponselnya.

Kembali ke tempat Sakura

"Huuh,kenapa Ino tidak percaya,padahal buktinya sudah ada." Ucap Sakura langsung membantingkan tubuhnya pada kasur miliknya.

"Haaah~" hela Sakura.

Flashback

"Ayolah mangga kemarilah,aku ingin memakanmu!" Ucap Sakura kecil yang baru berusia 5 tahun sedang berdiri di dahan pohon mangga yang lumayan tinggi tengah menggapai-gapai mangga yang berada di hadapannya. Tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih buah mangga yang sudah menguning masak siap dimakan. Karena merasa terlalu jauh ia langsung melangkah maju mendekati si buah mangga manis,tangan yang tadinya digunakan untuk berpegengan ia lepaskan agar bisa menggampai si buah mangga. Namun yang terjadi malah kakinya terpeleset hingga menyebabkanya jatuh dari pohon mangga itu.

"Kyaaa." Jeritnya.

Grep

Tap

"Eh,apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya terkejut ketika ia menyadari ia sudah menapak di tanah dan di dekat kakinya telah ada 3 buah mangga yang tadi ingin ia petik. Merasa aneh dengan apa yang terjadi ia langsung menceritakan kejadian itu pada ayah dan ibunya dan ia langsung dipeluk oleh mereka dan jangan lupa dengan nasehatnya. "Jangan memanjat pohon mangga itu lagi,jika Sakura ingin memakannya bilang saja pada ayah. Biar ayah yang memetikannya untuk Sakura yah?"ucap ayahnya yang dijawab anggukan olehnya.

Flashback end

Pikirannya melayang mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang malaikat. Ia dulu terlalu polos karena tidak menyadari keanehan itu hingga ketika ia berumur 6 tahun setelah ia di tolong oleh malaikat itu ia langsung menyadarinya.

Flashback

"Bu, apakah masakan sudah siap,saku sangat lap- Kyaaa." Sakura berumur 6 tahun berlarian di tangga menuju ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur namun karena terburu-buru kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang langsung membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Sebelum tubuhnya membentur lanta, seseorang menangkapnya guna menyelamatkannya dari luka benturan akibat terjatuh dari tangga. ia merasakan seseorang tengah menggendongnya. sekilas ia melihat sesosok pemuda dengan surai pirang yang rupanya orang yang menyelamatkannya barusan. Namun belum sempat ia melihat wajahnya, sang pemuda langsung menurunkannya dan kembali menghilang bagai ditelan angin.

"Apakah saku punya malaikat pelindung?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dan senyum merekah langsung tercipta di wajahnya." Yeeee,saku punya malaikat pelindung." Ucapnya sambil berlari ke arah ibunya dan menceritakan tentang malaikatnya yang dibalas dengan tawa sang ibu.

Flashback end

"Semua tidak percaya tentang malaikat-ku. Padahal sudah ada bukti bahwa ia benar nyata." Ucapnya. Ia langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke balkon kamarnya. Ia buka pintu balkon membiarkan angin malam masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Apakah memang semua hanya hayalanku saja? Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Setetes air mata meluncur dari matanya. Apakah ia terlalu berharap banyak? Apakah ia terlalu berharap? Tapi mengapa semuanya terasa nyata. Jika memang ia sedang bermimpi tolong cepat bangunkan ia supaya tidak terlalu berharap,ia tak ingin jatuh kedalam hayalan saja.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi,Sakura. Aku memang ada." Ucap seseorang entah dari mana dan siapa yang mengucapkkannya.

"Eh,Siapa itu?" tanya Sakura matanya melirik sana-sini guna melihat siapa yang tengah mengobrol dengannya.

"Anggaplah aku sebagai penjagamu." Ucap suara itu.

"Apakah kau malaikat penjagaku?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil melihat langit malam karena tidak mengetahui letak sang lawan bicara.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Tapi aku bukan malaikat." Ucap suara tadi.

"Lalu apa?" ucap Sakura penasaran.

"Aku sama sepertimu,tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya jender yang membedakan kita." Jawab sang suara misterius.

"Bisa kau tunjukan dirimu dihadapanku?" pinta Sakura karena penasaran dengan sang lawan bicara yang mengaku sebagai penjaganya.

"Tidak bisa,aku tidak ingin ada yang melihatku."

"kenapa,apa karena kau sudah tua?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Hey,aku ini masih muda tahu. Aku masih seumuran dengan mu!" ujar si suara misterius dengan kesal.

"Eh,kenapa bisa begitu? Aku pernah melihatmu waktu aku berumur 6 tahun dan jika aku perkirakan waktu itu kau sudah berumur 17 tahun dan ditambah sekarang sudah lewat 10 tahun jadi harusnya kau sudah berumur 27 tahun. Kenapa kau bilang seumuran denganku?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Kau tidak pecaya? Penampilanku sama dengan laki-laki seumuranmu."

"Aku tidak percaya sebelum aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Hey,apa kau ingin menjebakku?"

"Tidak,aku hanya ingin membuktikannya saja."

"Jangan bohong,aku bisa membaca pikiranmu."

'Apa iya?'

"Ti-tidak sama sekali. Aku cu-cuma perlu bukti bahwa kau seumuran dengan ku,itu saja."

"Suara mu tergagap,berarti kau berbohong Sakura."

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Hmm,Benarkah?"

"Iya,tentu saja Baka!"

"HEEY,apakah sebutan itu pantas untuk seseorang yang telah menolongmu berkali-kali?"

"Itu memang pantas untukmu."

"OK,aku tidak akan menolongmu lagi."

"E-eh jangan. Iya-iya ma'afkan aku. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan baka lagi,OK?"

"Hmm,aku kurang percaya padamu!"

"kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Aku langsung tahu dari apa yang aku lihat darimu."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kau orang yang suka berbohong,terlihat dari dada mu yang rata itu!"

Sakura melongo mendengar ucapan si misterius "Apa kau bilang? Coba ucapkan sekali lagi!" ucap Sakura dengan penekanan dalam setiap katanya. Tangan kanannya sudah mengepal membentuk sebuah bulatan keras yang mampu membuat siapa saja terkapar tak berdaya jika terkena pukulannya.

"Kau orang yang suka berbohong,terlihat dari dada mu yang rata itu! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kata-kataku?" tanya si suara misterius polos.

"KAU MAU KU HAJAR YA?" ucap Sakura geram.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa?" ledek sang suara misterius.

"Grr,awas kau ya! Jika aku melihat mu aku akan langsung membunuhmu!"

"Hiyy takuuut, hahaha"

"Aaaah! Kau menyebalkan." teriak Sakura dan langsung menggembungkan pipinya kesal,bibirnya sedikit maju tanda ia sedang ngambek.

"Hahaha, kau manis sekali ketika kau ngambek Sakura." Ucap si suara misterius.

Entah kenapa ucapan sang malaikat membuat wajahnya merona dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Secara refleks Ia langsung menundukan wajahnya sehingga helaian merah muda menutuppi wajahnya.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sakura setengah berbisik.

"Kau mengucapkan sesuatu?" ucap sang malaikat.

"Ti-tidak,aku tidak mengucapkan apapun."

"Hmm,kau berbohong lagi!"

"Ti-tidak, kenapa kau selalu menuduh orang sembarangan. Oh iya,siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya si suara misterius

"A-aku hanya ingin tahu saja!" ucap Sakura.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong"

"Aku cu-cuma ingin tahu,ka-karena kau sudah tahu namaku wa-wajarkan aku tahu namamu."

"Benarkah,kau sedang tidak berbohongkan?" ujar sang suara misterius.

"Ti-tidak aku tidak berbohong."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,sudahlah jawab saja!" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Ok. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto,kalau bisa naru-koi juga boleh! Hehehe!"

Wajah Sakura merona mendengar penuturan si suara misterius yang ternyata bernama Naruto. "ja-jangan harap aku a-akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang menjijikan itu. Cukup dengan Naruto." ucapnya.

"Tambahlah dengan suffix –kun dan aku akan menambahkan namamu dangan suffix chan,bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau."

"Ya sudah aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi."

"Baiklah-baiklah,Na-Naruto- Ku-Kun." Ucap Sakura terbata-bata dan rona merah kembali muncul di pipinya.

"Nah,itu kedengaran bagus,Sakura-chan."

'_Apanya yang bagus?' _pikirnya sebal.

"Jangan mendumel dibelakangku,Sakura-chan. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucap Naruto.

'_Benarkah?'_ Ucapnya dalam hati merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku jago dalam bidang membaca pikiran."

'_Aku masih tidak percaya?'_ ucapnya lagi dalam hati.

"Kenapa masih tidak percaya?"

'_Baiklah akan aku tes, 5 dikali 5 berapa hasilnya?_' ucapnya dalam hati mengetes Naruto.

"Kenapa harus soal matematika,aku kurang pandai dalam matematika. Ganti pertanyaan." Ucap Naruto.

'_Hmm, baiklah jika larutan Urea di campur dengan lar . .'_

"JANGAN SOAL KIMIA!, aku kurang mahir di pelajaran kimia hehe. Ganti pertanyaannya ya?"

'_OK. Kenapa ini malah jadi seperti ini?_' pikir Sakura.

"Kau yang mulai Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto.

"Waaah,sugoi. Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Itu rahasia." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura cemberut dibuatnya.

"Kau benar-benar manis Sakura-chan." puji Naruto lagi.

Mendengar pujian Naruto membuat pipinya merona hebat dan secara refleks ia langsung menundukan kepalanya,sedangkan kedua tangannya langsung membekap wajahnya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. '_Apakah benar aku semanis itu,Kyaa.'_ jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Ya,kau sangat manis. Cepatlah tidur." Ucap Naruto lagi.

'_Kyaa,senangnya.'_ Teriak Sakura dalam hati lagi.

"Ha-ha'i." Ucap Sakura terbata dan langsung berbalik guna menuju kasurnya untuk segera tidur.

"Selamat malam,Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto ketika Sakura sudah berbaring di kasurnya.

"Hmm,se-selamat malam juga,Naruto-kun." Gumam Sakura sambil menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan memeluk gulingnya dengan erat.

"Hn,mimpi indah. Aku akan menjagamu." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura senang setengah mati.

Dan tak lama kemudian Sakura sudah tertidur dengan senyum melengkung di wajah tidurnya. Dari balkon Sakura perlahan muncul siluet seseorang bertubuh tegap tengah memerhatikan Sakura. Cahaya bulan sedikit menerangi seluet itu sehingga menampilkan surai pirang dan senyuman sang bayangan yang seperti seorang pemuda.

"Aku akan selalu memerhatikanmu dan menjagamu, selamanya. Sakura-chan." Dan siluet itu pun menghilang kembali bagai dihembuskan angin.

**Angel**

Sakura tengah berlari dikolidor sekolahnya mengejar seorang gadis berambut blonde yang diikat ponytail,Yamanaka Ino yang berada di depannya. "Pig!" teriak Sakura pada temannya yang langsung direspon oleh sang teman. "Hey,forehead! Ohayou." Balas teriak Ino. Ia langsung menghampiri Sakura yang juga sedang menghampirinya. Setelah jarak mereka sudah dekat,Sakura langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Ino dan berjingkrak seperti anak kecil. "Kyaaa, pig ternyata malaikatku itu memang ada. Senangnya!" teriak Sakura girang. Ino yang diajak bicara hanya menaikan halisnya bingung. "Apa kau sedang demam,Forehead?" tanya Ino. Sakura langsung mengentikan aksi teriak-jingkraknya setelah mendengar ucapan Ino. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Kau bertingkah aneh sambil membicarakan malaikat hayalanmu. Bukannya itu tindakan abnormal,aku pikir kau sedang sakit forehead!" ucap Ino menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya.

"Dia bukan hanya hayalan,pig. Semalam aku berbicara dengannya. Katanya ia seumuran dengan kita dan ia juga memperkenalkan dirinya padaku,namanya Naruto. Kyaa,aku tidak percaya ini menjadi kenyataan."

"Apanya yang kenyataan. Mungkin semalam kau sedang bermimpi,forehead." Bantah Ino.

"Tidak Ino,itu bukan mimpi." Ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"Ya,ya,ya. Terserah kau lah,aku mau kekelas dulu." Ucap Ino malas.

"Ayolah pig,percayalah padaku." Ujar Sakura pada Ino.

"Aku tidak percaya sampai aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Tapi,pig. Dia tak ingin menunjukan dirinya didepan orang lain." Ucap Sakura.

"Ya sudah,akukan memang tidak percaya." Ujar Ino melengos pergi.

"Haaah~,kenapa susah sekali menjelaskan padamu." Ucap Sakura sambil menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah,jam pertama akan segera dimulai."

"Haaaah~ ya sudah." Pasrah Sakura dan langsung mengikuti Ino menuju ke kelas mereka.

**Skip** **time**

Bulan bersinar dengan indahnya menerangi malam yang sunyi,tak lupa bintang-bintang menemani sang ratu malam dalam mengerjakan tugasnya. Sepi dan sunyi namun menenangkan. Sakura yang baru saja selesai mengerjakan tugas rumahnya pergi ke balkon kamarnya guna menemui malaikat pelindungnya,Naruto. menarik nafas sebentar sebelum menghembuskannya kembali guna menetralkana denyut jantungnya yang entah kenapa mulai berdetak secara abnormal namun anehnya tidak sakit sama sekali tapi malah sebaliknya. Debaran yang mengganggu tapi menyenangkan,membahagiakan. Serasa kupu-kupu banyak yang beterbangan di rongga dadanya. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ini terjadi? Apakah karena Naruto? apakah benar karenanya?

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto.

"E-eh tidak! Tidak ada yang kupikirkan. Hey,katanya kau bisa membaca pikiran? Kenapa malah tanya?" tanya Sakura

"Aku hanya bisa membaca pikiran seseorang yang tengah sadar. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang yang sedang melamun,terlalu rumit untukku baca!"

"Benarkah. Kurasa aku harus banyak melamun agar kau tidak bisa membaca pikiranku." Ujar Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Hmm,kau tidak boleh terus-terusan melamun. Untuk apa memikirkan hal yang tidak mungkin." Ucap Naruto berusaha menasehati Sakura.

"Iya,tahu. Aku kan Cuma bercanda. Oh iya,bolehkah aku memperkenalkan temanku padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? sampai-sampai harus di perkanalkan padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Soalnya waktu kubilang kau memang ada,dia tidak percaya. Jadi aku ingin ia percaya bahwa kau memang ada."

"Ma'af,tidak bisa. Kemarin akukan sudah bilang aku tidak ingin orang melihatku. Berarti tidak boleh ada yang mengenalku,Sakura-chan. Cukup kau saja yang mengetahuiku."

"Haaah~." Sakura menghela nafas kecewa.

"Hey,justru baguskan kalau hanya kau yang tau aku. Berarti kau tidak punya saingan. Bagaimana kalau ia juga suka padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"E-eh." Ujar Sakura sedikit terkejut. '_Benar yang di katakan Naruto,bagaimana jika Ino juga menyukai Naruto._' Pikirnya.

"Benarkan? Kau juga yang akan susah. Dan lebih parah lagi jika aku juga malah menyukai temanmu itu."

"Jangan pernah berani-berani mendekati cewek lain,atau kau akan ku hajar." Geram Sakura marah.

"Eh kenapa kau melarangku,apa hubungannya denganmu?" canda Naruto.

"E-eh." Ucap Sakura. '_Gawat,aku keceplosan._' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukaiku,hm?" ucap jahil Naruto.

"I-itu tidak benar. K-kita baru saja berkenalan kenapa aku harus suka padamu?" Sakura membantah namun wajahnya merona mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Bisa sajakan kau jatuh cinta padaku ketika aku menyelamatkanmu." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Itu ti-tidak mungkin."

"Aku bilang aku bisa membaca pikiranmu. Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Katakan saja kalau kau menyukaiku,aku tidak akan marah kok."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukaimu,Naruto baka." Bentak Sakura dengan wajah merona.

"Wajahmu merona,orang bilang jika seorang wanita wajahnya merona merah ia tengah berbohong."

"Kau tahu dari mana? Itu Cuma isu." Bantah Sakura.

"Ayolah ucapkan bahwa kau menyukaiku. Aku ingin mendengarnya." Ucap Naruto.

"Ti-tidak mau."

"Katakan saja!"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku. ."

"Terserah kalau kau tidak ingin menemuiku lagi. Aku tetap tidak akan mengatakannya."

"Benarkah kau tidak ingin mengatakannya walau aku pergi."

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu jaa."

"Silakan,memang aku perduli." Balas Sakura.

Keadaan menjadi hening tanpa ada suara pembicaraan lagi. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya membuat Sakura gelisah. 'Apa Naruto benar-benar melakukannya.'

"Naruto."

"Naruto. Kau tidak benar-benar pergikan? Naruto-kun?" ucap Sakura memanggil Naruto.

". ." tidak ada jawaban dari sang lawan bicara.

"Naruto-kun,apa kau benar-benar pergi?" ucap Sakura dan kembali tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. "Naruto?" ucapnya sekali lagi.

Mata Sakura terasa memanas seakan ada yang akan meleleh. '_Kenapa ia pergi? Apakah ia marah karena aku tidak jujur?_' ucapnya dalam hati

"Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura lagi. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"He-hey,apa kau akan menangis? Aku tidak kemana-mana kok." Ujar Naruto gelagapan.

"E-eh?" Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Naruto.

"Aku hanya bercanda,aku tidak kemana-mana kok. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto sambil terkekeh.

Setetes air mata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Sakura entah kenapa ia menangis tapi ada perasaan aneh yang datang ketika Naruto pergi,ada bagian hatinya yang terasa sakit dan kosong. Dan perasaan lain yang datang ketika Naruto tidak benar-benar pergi darinya. Perasaan lega dan bahagia. Apakah ia benar-benar menyukai Naruto? Tapi ia belum sekalipun melihat wajah Naruto. kenapa ia jatuh cinta padanya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak Sakura.

"Sakura-chan apa kau benar-benar menagis?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura langsung menunduk,tangannya terkepal erat seakan ia ingin menghajar seseorang.

"Naruto No Baka." Teriak Sakura dan langsung berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia bantingkan tubuhnya dan langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Terlihat dari luar tubuh Sakura bergetar entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya tapi beberapa detik setelahnya terdengar isakan tertahan dari sana.

"Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto lirih. Ia sedikit menyesal setelah mengerjai Sakura. Tapi itukan karena Sakura yang mengatakannya,apa salahnya? Sungguh ia tidak mengerti sifat seorang wanita. Apalagi yang seperti Sakura.

"Hiks. .hiks. ."

Sesosok bayangan hitam mendadak muncul dibalkon Sakura. Terlihat dari cahaya bulan sosok itu memiliki rambut pirang dan berjas putih dengan bunga mawar berada disaku kiri jasnya. Berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Sakura yang sedang meringkuk diatas kasurnya. Setelah sampai diranjang Sakura,ia dudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang sambil memerhatikan Sakura. Tangannya mengusap kepala Sakura dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya ia mencium kepalanya walau terhalangi selimut.

"Ma'afkan aku,Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura terkejut karena merasakan sentuhan dikepalanya serasa ada yang mengusap dan menciumnya. '_Naruto-kun?_' Air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi begitu pula dengan isakannya. Dengan perlahan ia singkapkan selimut yang menutupinya guna melihat sosok Naruto. namun belum sempat ia melihat wajah Naruto. tangan lain menutup kembali kepalanya sehingga tidak jadi melihat wajah Naruto.

"Jangan di buka. Belum saatnya kau melihat wajahku." Ujar Naruto menjelaskan pada Sakura.

"Ka-kapan?" tanya Sakura lirih dan terbata karena ia selesai menangis.

"Hn,ketika aku siap." Jawab Naruto.

"Hmm. Aku akan menunggunya." Ucap Sakura.

"Yah,bersabarlah."

"Hmm."

"Aku pergi,Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto pamit.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Bisakah kau menemaniku dulu sampai aku tertidur?" pinta Sakura masih didalam selimut.

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto tersenyum dan kembali duduk. Ia usap kepala Sakura memberi tanda bahwa ia berada di dekatnya guna menemaninya sampai ia terlelap.

"Hmm,Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto. perlahan tangan Sakura muncul dari dalam selimut dan langsung menggengam tangan Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"Biarkan aku menggenggamnya."

"Haah~,baiklah." Desah Naruto pasrah.

"Tanganmu besar dan menangkan." Ujar Sakura.

"hehehe benarkah?"

"Hmm."

"Tidurlah,mimpi yang indah." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Hmm." Gumam Sakura lagi.

"Oyasumi,Sakura-chan."

"Oyasumi,Naruto-kun." Dan Sakurapun mulai terlelap menuju alam mimpinya terbukti dari dengkuran halus yang terdengar dari sana namun pegangan Sakura tidak terlepas sama sekali seakan tidak membiarkan Naruto pergi dari sisinya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh ketika aku menyebut mu manis." Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura. Dengan perlahan ia merapihkan posisi tidur Sakura dan menyelimutinya dengan benar.

"Oyasumi." Ucapnya sekali lagi. Dan dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya kejidat Sakura guna mengecup jidatnya. Dan perlahan senyuman muncul di wajah Sakura yang tengah tertidur.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jaa ne." Ucap Naruto dan langsung menghilang.

Dan 3 bulan setelahnya Kedekatan Sakura dan Naruto semakin kental,langket dan cepal. Setiap malam mereka mengobrol dibalkon rumah Sakura,berbagi cerita pribadi,berbagi rahasia dan lain-lain pada satu sama lainya. Dan selama itu pula perasaan yang dulunya diragukan oleh Sakura sekarang telah ia pastikan. Ya,ia sungguh menyukai Naruto meski ia belum pernah bertatap muka dengan Naruto karena Sakura merasa bahagia walau hanya mendengar suaranya saja,memang aneh tapi hatinya berkata demikian. Dan malam ini pun Sakura dan Naruto melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka.

"Naruto,apa sekarang aku boleh melihat wajahmu?" tanya Sakura yang sebenarnya merupakan sebuah permohonan yang sudah ke 10 kalinya dan jawabanya pun tidak pernah berubah.

"Belum saatnya Sakura. Aku masih belum siap." Tolak halus Naruto. mendengar penolakan dari Naruto Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi menggembung.

"Hehehe,nanti juga akan ku perlihatkan jadi bersabarlah dulu,Sakura-chan." Jelas Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi ini terlalu lama,aku ingin melihatnya segera." Rengek Sakura.

"Kau merengek pun,aku tidak akan menunjukan wajahku. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini." Balas Naruto.

"Huft,aku sudah tak sabar lagi. Jangan-jangan kau tidak akan menunjukan wajahmu sampai aku tua ya?" tanya Sakura sebal.

"Itu mungkin saja. Hahaha." Balas Naruto membuat Sakura semakin cemberut.

Setelah lama terdiam Sakura kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto-kun,apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura.

"lakukan untuk apa?"

"Emm." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pertanda ia tengah bingung dan ragu-ragu.

"Hmm?" gumam Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya." Ujar Sakura. Keadan mendadak sunyi kembali tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing.

"Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Belum ku jawab. Aku meminta waktu untuk berpikir padanya."

"Haaah~,hanya satu saranku. Pikirkan baik-baik tentang perasaanmu."

"Tapi aku masih bingung." Balas Sakura. Memang ia menyukai Naruto,tapi ia tak ingin melukai hati Sasuke. Bagaimana pun ia adalah teman masa kecilnya.

"Jawaban berada dihatimu. Ikuti kata hatimu." Ujar Naruto.

". ." Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu. Malam semakin dingin. Aku tak ingin kau jatuh sakit." Ujar Naruto.

"Ha'i."ucap Sakura lesu dan langsung masuk kekamarnya. Ia langsung membaringkan dirinya dikasur namun ia masih tidak ingin terlelap. Pikirannya masih kacau karena memikirkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Tidurlah Sakura-chan. Ini sudah malam." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidurlah!"

"Hmm,baiklah." Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

"Oyasumi,Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto.

"Oyasumi,Naruto-kun." Balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

'Pikirkan baik-baik Sakura-chan.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Keesokan harinya ditaman sekolah konoha sepulang sekolah.

"Sekali lagi ma'af Sasuke-kun,aku tidak bisa."

"Hn,tak apa." Jawab Sasuke datar namun ia tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianya." Ujar Sakura sambil balas tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Jaa mata ashita." Pamit Sakura.

"Jaa." Balas Sasuke dan Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Senyum mengembang di bibir Sakura. 'Aku sudah menentukannya Naruto-kun. Aku sudah memilih. Jadi tunggulah aku nanti malam.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati membayangkan acaranya dan Naruto.

Skip time.

"Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura memanggil Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah pagar yang sering ia tempati ketika mengobrol dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" ujar Sakura lagi.

"Naruto-kun apa kau ada di sini?"

"Naruto-kun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun ini tidak lucu!" ujar Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda lagi?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini tidak lucu,Naruto-kun!"

"Baiklah aku akan tidur saja." Ucap kesal Sakura dan langsung berbalik ke tempat tidurnya dan berusaha tidur. Ia tarik selimutnya sehingga menutupi badannya sampai dada. Matanya ia pejamkan dengan kuat supaya ia cepat terlelap dan bemimpi indah. Namun bukannya ia terlelap,ia malah merasakan sesuatu cairan meluncur dari matanya menelusuri pipinya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura membuka matanya dan langsung bangun dengan punggungnya bersandar pada kepala kasur. Ia susut cairan yang mengalir dari matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Cairan dari mana ini? kenapa jatuh ke wajah ku?" tanya Sakura bingung. Dan cairan lainnya mulai turun membasahi pipinya lagi. Deras semakin deras hingga membuat selimutnya terkena tetesan tadi.

"Kenapa bertambah banyak ya? Apakah ada yang sedang menjahili ku? Hiks. .Hiks. ." ujar Sakura sengan suara bergetar dan isakan kecil.

"A-ataukah atap rumah yang bo-bocor karena hujan? Hiks. ." ucap Sakura ngawur. Ia tahu di luar tidak hujan dan ia tahu atapnya masih baik-baik saja.

"Hiks. . ataukah kau yang melakukannya,Naruto. benarkan? Hiks. ."

"Kau yang melakukannya kan?"

"Hiks. . Jawab aku,Naruto no baka!"

"hiks. .hiks. ."

Ia peluk kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya guna meredam isaknya. Namun apa daya,isakan masih terdengar tanpa bisa dihentikan. Ia terus meringkuk dan menangis tanpa henti. 'Kenapa kau tak datang? Apa kau mulai bosan denganku?' ucapnya dalam hati. Memikirkannya membuat tangisannya berambah deras. Naruto tak pernah melewatkan semalampun tanpa berbincang dengan Sakura. Naruto pernah berkata bahwa ia akan terus bersamanya,dan jika suatu saat ia tidak datang,mungkin ia sudah bosan dengannya. Meski itu hanya sebuah gurauan namun itu membuat Sakura menjadi takut. apakah benar ia sudah bosan dengannya?. Tak terasa ia telah menangis sampai tengah malam. Mungkin karena ia lelah ia langsung tertidur dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

Konohagakuen

Dua malam telah terlewat tanpa perbincangan malam antara Sakura-Naruto yang kemudian berpengaruh terhadap kondisi tubuh Sakura. Ia sering bergadang berharap Naruto datang kepadanya lagi dan berbicara seperti biasanya. Yang pada akhirnya ia malah menghabiskan waktu malamnya dengan menagis.

"Forehead,apa kau benar baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sangat pucat." Ujar Ino merasa khawatir pada Sakura yang dari kemarin kondisinya tidak fit.

"Sudahlah pig,aku baik-baik saja. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Sakura pada Ino.

"Tapi forehead,wajahmu sudah sangat pucat. Aku serasa melihat hantu sadako kau,tahu?" ucap Ino.

"Kau melebih-lebihkan. Sudahlah aku ingin ke perpus. Ingin mengembalikan buku ini." Ucap Sakura. Ia langsung bediri dan berjalan ke luar kelasnya namun ketika ia sampai di pintu kelasnya mendadak pandangannya langsung menggelap dan tubuhnya seakan tidak memiliki tenaga dan mati rasa,keseimbangannya mulai hilang dan pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain kegelapan.

"FOREHEAD." Teriak Ino.

Malam harinya.

"Engh. Dimana ini?" gumam Sakura.

"Aaah kau sudah bangun yah?" tanya suara yang ia kenal.

"Ibu." Ucap Sakura sambil berusaha berdiri namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh mebuki.

"Berbaringlah,kau demam tinggi." Ucap mebuki.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih bu." Ucap Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Aku ini ibumu sudah sepantasnya seorang ibu merawat anaknya." ucap mebuki sambil tersenyum pada anaknya. "Sekarang makanlah,ibu sudah siapkan bubur untuk mu." Ujar mebuki menambahkan.

"hmm." Ucap Sakura dan langsung memakan buburnya dengan di suapi mebuki. Setelah buburnya habis,mebuki segera membereskannya dan mulai beranjak pergi.

"Istirahatlah agar besok kau sudah sehat."

"iya bu." Balas Sakura.

Mebuki pun langsung keluar dari kamar Sakura dan menutup pintunya.

Setelah mebuki keluar Sakura langsung berdiri dari tidurnya dan dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke balkon kamarnya mendekat ke pagar yang sering Sakura tempati ketika berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Naruto,apa kau datang hari ini?" ucap Sakura berharap bahwa Naruto ada bersamanya. Namun harapan hanya sebuah harapan. Naruto tidak datang sama sekali.

Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura siap untuk meluncur.

Dengan perlahan Sakura naik ke atas pagar seakan ia ingin bunuh diri.

'kau bohong tentang kau akan selalu bersamaku Naruto. kau bohong soal kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.' Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

'Kau bohong tentang semuanya. Tentang diriku dan dirimu.'

'Dan untuk yang ini apa kau akan berbohong juga? Apa ucapanmu tentang menjagaku selamanya termasuk kebohonganmu?"

'Akan kah kau menolongku kali ini?' pikir Sakura.

"Kumohon. Semoga berhasil." Ucap Sakura dan langsung menjatuhkan diri dari balkon kamarnya. Sakura meluncur jatuh dengan cepat dengan kepala di bawah sehingga kepala-lah yang akan membentur tanah untuk pertama kali.

Ketika kepalanya akan membentur tanah sesosok bayangan hitam dengan cepat menyambarnya dan membawanya ke balkon rumah Sakura.

"APA KAU GILA? APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENJATUHKAN DIRIMU DARI LANTAI DUA. KAU INGIN MATI?" teriak seorang pria dengan jas putih dan wajah tampan,kumis kucing dipipinya dan mata biru saphire yang menatapnya degan tajam. Ia tidak pernah mengenal pria ini tapi dari suaranya ia sangat tahu betul siapa pemiliknya.

"Apakah kau Naruto,kau Naruto kan hiks . .Hiks. ." tanya Sakura sambil memegang lengan kanan pria itu. Melihat Sakura menangis membuat amarahnya menguap dan digantiakan oleh rasa bersalah karena telah memarahinya.

"Apa kau Naruto Hiks. ."tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ha'i." Jawab Naruto.

"Naruto-kun." Seru Sakura memeluk langsung Naruto sambil menangis terisak. Memeluk Naruto erat enggan melepaskannya.

"Hn." Gumam Naruto sambil membalas pelukan Sakura berusaha menenagkannya.

"Kemana saja selama 2 malam terakhir ini hiks. . aku merindukan mu,aku merindukanmu hiks. ." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya pergi." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Aku terus memikirkanmu, terus menunggumu dan kau tidak pernah muncul."

"Ma'af."

"Aku mencintaimu,jangan pergi lagi kumohon. Hiks. ." ucap Sakura membuat mata Naruto terbelalak. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

"Jangan pergi lagi." Ucap Sakura. Sebuah senyum simpul terbentuk dibibir Naruto.

"Ha'i." Balas Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Tambah Naruto membuat Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Hiks . .Hiks tolong ucapkan sekali lagi. Kumohon. .hiks." pinta Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan membuat Sakura memeluknya lebih erat.

" Hiks. .Aku lebih mencintaimu." Ucap Sakura.

**END**

**Gaje yah? Hahaha ma'af saya orangnya gaje. Untuk fic saya yang EASA sebenernya udah sampe chapter 10 tapi saya suka males update jadi waktu updatenya juga gak tentu mohon maklum ya, okay.**

**so.**

**Would you mind to [Review]?**


End file.
